Strom of Love
by Black Key
Summary: Jaejoong ngancam Yunho utk mengugurkan bayinya, HeeChul menyembunyikan kehamilannya dr Hangeng, & Kibum terbaring lemah di ranjang RS serta Siwon yang terliputi perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? YunJae HanChul SiBum, M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strom of Love

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: 1 / ?

Rated: T.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy. Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau? Yang ga comment Dean do'ain gagal… terserah mau gagal apa aja.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih terdapat tiga namja tampan dan tiga namja cantik yang salah satunya terbaring lemah di satu-satunya ranjang yang terdapat disana. Tiga namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah tiga bersaudara dari keluarga Kim's, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum. Tiga bersaudara Kim's ini merupakan namja-namja yang memiliki wajah cantik bahkan kecantikan mereka mengalahkan kecantikan para yeoja pada ummunya, jadi jangan heran bila ketiganya memiliki banyak pengemar.

Ruangan tak terlalu besar dan di dominasi waena putih tadi terasa sangat sepi dan menegangkan padahal di sana terdapat enam namja. Heechul dan Jaejoong yang merupakan dua dai tiga namja cantik di sana menatap tiga namja tampan di depan mereka dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. ketiga namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho, Tan Hangeng dan Choi Siwon hanya bisa menundukan wajah mereka, merasa bersalah.

"KALIAN LIHAT APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU." teriak Heechul kesal tak bisa lagi menggendalikan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun, kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah tiga namja yang sejak tadi tak berani menatap kearahnya.

"Apa salah adikku sampai-sampai kalian memperlakukannya seperti itu. Adikku bukan piala bergilir yang bisa kalian gunakan sesuka hati kalian hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu bejat kalian itu." marah Jaejoong yang tak terima dengan apa yang sudah tiga namja tampan tadi lakukan pada salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Lihat hasil perbuatan kalian itu, Kibum jadi seperti sekarang." marah Heechul sambil menunjuk kearah satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di sana. Dan di sanalah kini adik semata wayangnya tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat-alat medis menempel pada tubuh pucatnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Jaejoong dan Heechul kalau kini hati mereka sangat sakit saat melihat tubuh lemah tak sadarkan diri Kibum. Apa lagi saat keduanya menemukan Kibum tergeletak di kamar mandi dengan lengan kiri yang tersayat oleh sebuah cutter dua hari yang lalu, itu benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan bagi keduanya. Pasalnya selama ini Kibum terlihat baik-baik saja tapi apa yang mereka dapatkan? Kibum ternyata memendam masalah hingga membuatnya berpikir singkat.

Dua hari yang lalu Kibum yang sudah tampak frustasi menangung beban mentalnya sendiri memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Kibum merasa hidupnya hancur saat tiga namja bejat mengunakan tubuhnya secara bergilir sebagai pemuas nafsu apa lagi dua diantara tiga namja tadi ia ketahui sebagai kekasih dari kedua hYungnya dan seorang lagi adalah namja yang begitu di cintainya.

Setelah puas mengunakan tubuh Kibum ketiga namja tadi terus meneror Kibum agar tidak membocorkan kejadian pemerkosaan waktu itu. Beberapa video dan foto saat pemerkosaan itu terjadi terus mereka kirimkan pada Kibum hingga membuat Kibum stress berat. Kibum memendamnya sendiri, dia tak berani berbagi beban pada kedua hYung yang begitu di sayanginya ikut ketika mengetahui kenyataan kalau dua dari namja yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila ternyata adalah kekasih dari kedua hYungnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang." ucap Jaejoong pasrah, perlahan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Kibum sambil memijat perlahan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Yunho yang melihat kepergian Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya pun langsung beranjak mengejar Jaejoong dengan sedikit terburu-buru mengingat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat saat sadar Yunho mengejarnya.

"Boo, tunggu," panggil Yunho tapi Jaejoong terus berjalan berusaha menghindari namja yang sudah menghianatinya dan menorehkan rasa sakit pada adik dan juga dirinya. "Boo please tunggu." pinta Yunho sambil mencegkram lengan kiri Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Yunho tajam seolah-olah ia ingin membunuh namja tampan di depannya saat ini. Walau pun di dalam hati Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho tapi sebisa mengkin ia berusaha membenci namja tampan tadi mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu." geram Jaejoong mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya yang terus meluap-luap hingga membuat kepalanya tersa panas dan berdenyut-denyut pusing. Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya yang tadi di gengam Yunho dengan kasar. Wajah Jaejoong tampak memerah menahan amarah dan juga rasa sakit atas penghianatan Yunho padanya.

"Boo, jangan begini," pinta Yunho lirih. Dia benar-benar tak bisa bila harus di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Boojaenya itu yang sangat dia cintai melebihi apa pun, terlalu sakit rasanya saat jaejoong menghindarinya dan mengacuhkannya apa lagi bila harus menerima kenyataan kalau kini Jaejoong tampak membencinya.

"Jangan begini? Kalau begitu aku harus bagaimana tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat? Kamu menyakiti aku dan juga adik-adikku Yun. Sakit rasanya saat mengetahui kamu termasuk salah satu orang yang sudah membuat adikku seperti sekarang ini." ucap Jaejoong emosi, Yunho hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tahu dia bersalah disini dan dia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Andai saja dia bisa memutar ulang waktu ingin rasanya ia merubah masalalunya kalau akhirnya semua berakhir seperti saat ini. Dia benar-benar tak sangup bila harus di benci oleh Jaejoong.

Andai saja dia tahu kalau Kibum adalah adik dari kekasihnya pasti dia tak akan mau menerima ajakan sepupunya Siwon untuk membantunya mengerjai namja cantik yang terus mengejar-ngejar sepupunya itu. Dia tahu cara mereka salah tapi semua sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa mereka ubah lagi. Kibum sudah terlanjur tergeletak tak berdaya seperti saat ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu Yun, sangat kecewa. Apa semua yang ku berikan padamu selama ini masih kurang sampai-sampai kau menghianatiku seperti ini?." Tanya Jaejoong lirih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tapi sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis, dia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan namja yang membuat keluarganya hancur ini.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku menyesal." ucap Yunho sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap ke arah mata Jaejoong yang memancarkan kebencian padanya.

"Hanya kata menyesal sajakah yang bisa kau ucapkan Yun? Apa kata penyesalanmu itu bisa merubah semuanya? Tidak Yun. Kibum akan tetap seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong sedih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Maafkan aku Jae, maaf. Aku menyesal, sungguh." pinta Yunho memelas, tapi tampaknya itu semua percuma saja karena Jaejoong masih tampak membencinya.

"Semua sudah terjadi Yun, aku membencimu karena sikapmu sendiri." ucap Jaejoong dingin, ditatapnya Yunho tajam dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jae, please jangan katakan kau membenciku. Aku tak bisa kalau kau membenciku." pinta Yunho takut, ia takut sekali mendengar Boojae-nya itu membenci dirinya. Dulu untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong, Yunho melakukan banyak cara hingga akhirnya namja cantik itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya karena itu lah dia takut Boojae-nya akan lepas lagi di saat rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong semakin besar tiap harinya.

"Kau pikir aku juga bisa memaafkanmu semudah itu Yun? Tidak Yun, hatiku terlalu sakit. Disaat seharusnya kita beberbahagia karena kehamilanku kau malah menyakiti hatiku Yun. Sakit sekali rasanya." ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlagak tegar di depan Yunho hingga pertahananya pun akhirnya goyah juga.

"Jae, maafkan aku. Ku mohon, jae." pinta Yunho memelas.

"Sulit bagiku untuk memaafkanmu Yun setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Dengar Yun, ku pastikan kalian bertiga mendekam dipenjara kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kibum," ancam Jaejoong, Yunho membelalakan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata ancaman dari Jaejoong. Belum pernah sekali pun Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini padanya dan untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong seperti ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. "Dan aku pun akan mengugurkan bayi kita kalau ternyata bayi yang Kibum kandung itu positif anakmu Yun" ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya. Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar ultimatum dari Jaejoong tadi. Kehamilan Kibum jugalah yang membuat rasa sakit di hati Jaejoong terasa begitu perih. Kalau boleh berharap Jaejoong ingin sekali bayi yang di kandung Kibum itu bukan bayi milik Yunho.

"Adwae jae, jangan lakukan itu." ucap Yunho takut Jaejoong benar-benar melakukan hal tadi. Yunho sangat senang saat tiga hari yang lalu Jaejoong mengabarkan kehamilanya tapi semua hancur saat dua hari kemudian dia mengetahui ternyata Kibum merupakan salah satu dari kedua dongsaeng Jaejoong. Dia mengetahuinya pun saat Jaejoong mendatangi apartementnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Awalnya Yunho tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Jaejoong melemparkan sebuah handycame yang berisi video dirinya dan kedua sepupunya yang tengah memperkosa Kibum secara bergilir.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya Yun. Aku memilih mengalah, cukup kau dan kedua sepupumu itu yang menyakitinya. Aku tak mau menambah rasa sakitnya lagi. Dia tidak bersalah Yun, kalian bertigalah yang bejat." ucap Jaejoong penuh kebencian. Rasanya hati Jaejoong sakit sekali menerima kenyataan dongsaengnya Kibum kini tengah mengandung akibat pemerkosaan yang membuat Kibum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, Yunho yang merupakan kekasih yang begitu dicintainya dan juga appa dari bayi yang kini tengah di kandungnya bisa saja menjadi appa biologis dari bayi yang di kandung Kibum.

"Jae, kau jangan gila. Bayi yang ada dikandunganmu itu anak kita jae. Anakku dan kamu, jae. Buah cinta kita." ucap Yunho lirih penuh mermohonan, Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas.

"Dan anak yang ada dikandungan Kibum pun bisa jadi anakmu juga Yunho," ucap Jaejoong geram menahan amarah, "Keputusanku sudah bulat Yun, aku mau hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja dan untuk urusan anak pun keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tak akan mempertahankan bayi ini kalau ternyata bayi yang Kibum kandung itu anakmu." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Keputusan Jaejoong pun sudah bulat, menyakitkan memang tapi dia memilih untuk mengalah dari pada harus melihat Kibum tersakiti dan merasakan beban yang semakin berat.

"Andwae jae, aku tahu aku salah tapi jangan lakukan itu ku mohon. Aku lebih memilih kau masukan ke dalam penjara dari pada melihatmu mengugurkan bayi kita." ucap Yunho takut.

"Kau tenang saja Yun, ku pastikan kalian bertiga tak akan bisa lepas dari jerat hukum setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku." ucap Jaejoong sinis lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terus mengejarnya.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

Heechul menatap Hangeng yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan menusuk. Gambaran tubuh lemah dan tak sadarkan diri Kibum yang penuh darah tergeletak di kamar mandi terus terbayang di dalam pikirannya saat melihat namja yang berada di belakang semua kejadian tadi. Heechul kehabisan kata-kata, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa pada sang kekasih. Mengetahui kalau Hangeng yang cendrung pendiam ternyata menjadi salah satu dari tiga namja yang sudah menyakiti adiknya membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Hangeng bisa berbuat seperti ini.

Brukkk…

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Hangeng. Heechul yang tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi lebih memilih mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya dengan sebuah pukulan. Hangeng yang memang sudah merasa bersalah hanya diam dan tak berniat mengelak dari semua pukulan kemarahan Heechul. Dia tetap diam saat Heechul terus saja memukulinya hingga membuat wajahnya babak belur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kamu bajingan Hangeng, BAJINGAN," teriak Heechul murka sambil melemparkan sebuah pukulan lagi pada Hangeng. Hangeng tetap diam bahkan saat Heechul mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di lantai, "Kamu gila Han, apa salah dongsaengku padamu. Dia bukan namja murahan yang bisa kau nikmati tubuhnya sesuka hati." isak Heechul, air mata perlahan mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang mulai memerah. Heechul terduduk di depan Hangeng.

"Chullie…" perlahan Hangeng mendekati Heechul dan mencoba merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Heechul sambil berusaha mendorong Hangeng yang mencoba memeluknya tapi Hangeng tetap kekeh ingin memeluk sang kekasih, "Aku membencimu Han. Teganya kau menyakiti aku dan adikku, apa salahku Han?." isak Heechul sambil memukuli tubuh Hangeng yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku yang salah Chullie bukan kamu, maafkan aku." Hangeng memeluk tubuh bergetar Heechul semakin erat. Heechul terus saja menagis tanpa bisa di cegahnya lagi. Heechul bukanlan namja yang mudah meneteskan air mata seperti ini tapi karena sebuah alasan yang sangat menyakitkan dia pun tak bisa mengelakan butiran-butiran Kristal bening itu menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku Chullie, aku rela menerima semua kosekuensi dari semua perbuatanku itu." ucap Hangeng lagi yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia sangat sadar kalau apa yang di lakukannya merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar yang sulit untuk di maafkan.

"Ya, kau memang harus menerimanya Han atau aku akan membencimu selamanya," ucap Heechul sambil membalas pelukan Hangeng, dia tak perduli kalau baju yang dikenakan Hangeng akan basah oleh air matanya sendiri, "Bertanggungjawablah Han, jangan lari dari semua perbuatanmu itu." pinta Heechul di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Tak akan, aku tak akan lari selama kau mau memaafkanku." ucap Hangeng lirih.

"Sulit Han, sulit rasanya untuk memaafkan semua yang sudah kau lakukan." ucap Heechul.

"Ku mohon Chullie." pinta Hangeng.

"Aku tak tahu, aku binggung." balas Heechul. Hangeng diam tak berniat membalas lagi. dia hanya memeluk tubuh Heechul dengan erat, Heechul membiarkan Hangeng memeluknya erat selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Heechul mendorong kebelakang dengan kuat tubuh Hangeng hingga pelukan namja tampan tadi di tubuhnnya terlepas. Setelahnya Heechul langsung bagkit berdiri dan segera beranjak keluar ruangan tadi meninggalkan Hangeng yang ternyata mengejarnya. Heechul berlari menghidar Hangeng dan bersembunyi di tangga darurat yang pasti tak akan di kunjungi Hangeng untuk mencari dirinya. Di sana Heechul kembali menagis sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di anak tangga, dengan perlahan Heechul mengusap perutnya pelan.

"Mianhae, sebaiknya kamu tak usah tahu tentang dia" guman Heechul pelan sambil terus mengusap perutnya, isakannya pun semakin keras saat rasa sakit di hatinya semakin membuatnya terluka.

*** TBC ***

Date: 22 January 2012, 11.51 PM.

Jangan lupa Comment.a yah...

Kalau yang comment nyampai min 30 comentar kalian boleh minta q publis salah satu ff q yang status.a hiatus lama. ^_^

tapi cuma ff q yg status.a hiatus ya buka req ff baru.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strom of Love

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Chap: 2 / 3

Rated: M.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Genre: Romance, Angst, NC, Hurt.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy. Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau? Yang ga comment Dean do'ain gagal… terserah mau gagal apa aja.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

Choi Siwon namja tampan yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati si bungsu keluarga Kim dan juga namja yang sudah berhasil menghancurkan perasaan Kibum ini tampak terdiam di tempatnya sejak tadi. Ia melihat semuanya, kemarahan Jaejoong dan Heechul serta pertengkaran hebat kedua namja namja cantik dengan sepupunya Yunho dan Hangeng, dan ia pun bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh lamah Kibum terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan banyak alat bantu kedokteran ditubuhnya. Ya dia sadar, semua yang terjadi murni karena kesalahannya. Iya menyesal? Tentu saja. Ia benar-benar tak mengira semua akan jadi seperti ini padahal sejak awal ia hanya ingin membuat Kibum berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya saja tanpa memikirkan apa yang dia perbuat itu benar atau salah.

Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya meningat-ingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini antara ia dan Kibum sampai hari dimana ia mengajak kedua sepupunya untuk mengerjai Kibum dan hari dimana ia di datangi dan akhirnya ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada namja cantik yang terus mencintai dan mengaguminya tadi.

Siwon sadar dia benar-benar namja yang jahat dengan tega sudah menghancurkan harapan dan mimpi-mimpi Kibum. Apa lagi dia juga sudah menyeret kedua sepupunya ke dalam masalahnya ini. Yunho dan Hangeng tak sepenuhnya salah karena mereka melakukan semua itu atas paksaan Siwon bukan karena memang mereka ingin. Awalnya Yunho dan Hangeng menolak tapi Siwon malah mengancam keduanya dan apa boleh buat karena Siwon mengetahui rahasia keduanya dan memang keduanya mempunya kesalahan yang teramat besar pada Siwon karena itu lah Yunho dan Hangeng mengikuti semua kemauan Siwon dengan setengah hati.

*** Strom Of Love ***

_Flashback…_

Seorang namja berparas cantik bak seorang yeoja bahkan kecantikannya ini jauh melebihi kecantikan para yeoja pada umumnya tampak sedang berdiri di depan pintu lapangan basket indoor di kampusnya. Namja cantik ini yang tak lain adalah Kibum tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapa lagi yang dia tunggu selain si kapten team basket yang sudah mencuri hatinya, Choi Siwon. Menunggu Siwon selesai latihan atau pun menonton Siwon saat sedang berlatih seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari Kibum sepulang dari kampus dan kebiasaannya itu sudah ada sejak ia mulai jatuh hati pada Siwon di awal semester lalu saat Siwon membantunya ketika ia sedang di jahili oleh para preman-preman di halte bus.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Kibum menunggu Siwon ditempatnya dengan setia. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Siwon dan teman-teman seteamnya selesai berlatih dan kini mereka semua sedang berkemas-kemas. Kibum masih terus menunggu Siwon sambil menatap apa yang namja tampan tadi lakukan tak jauh darinya. Siwon pun tahu keberadaan Kibum karena memang sudah menjadi rutinitas namja cantik tadi menganggunya jadi tak heran kalau Siwon mendapati sosok Kibum di dekat pintu keluar sana. Siwon tahu Kibum menunggunya karena itu dia sengaja memperlama apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekedar untuk membuat Kibum bosan terus menunggu tapi yang ada Kibum malah tetap setia menunggu dirinya. Huft… Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang melihat kegigihan namja cantik tadi.

Siwon bukannya benci pada Kibum, dia hanya tak suka namja cantik tadi terus mengejar-ngejarnya padahal sudah dengan jelas ia menolak Kibum. Bukan sekali dua kali Kibum menyatakan cinta padanya, bayangkan saja hampir setiap hari Kibum mengatakan cinta dan meminta dirinya menjadi kekasih namja cantik tadi. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula Siwon menolak Kibum tapi yang ada Kibum malah semakin gencar mendekatinya dan dia tak suka itu karena gara-gara ulah Kibum itu sekarang semua teman-temannya tahu tentang kisah keduanya. Siwon benar-benar tak suka menjadi bahan omongan teman-temannya bahkan teman-temannya sering mengodanya dengan membawa-bawa nama Kibum. Siwon benar-benar tak suka itu.

Siwon yang tamkap kesal pun akhirnya melangkah pergi keluar dari lapangan basket. Tak mengkin dia berada di sana terus menerus hanya untuk menghindari Kibum sedanghan di semakin lama lapangan basket tadi semakin sepi. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menyisakan dirinya bersama Kibum yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Siwon hyung." Panggil Kibum pada sunbae-nya tadi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Siwon berusaha acuh pada panggilan Kibum dan terus berjalan meninggalkan namja cantik tadi tapi yang ada Kibum malah mengikutinya sambil mebursaha mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. "Aku tadi melihat permainan hyung. Bagus sekali seperti biasa." Ucap Kibum senang. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kibum juga ikut berhenti, ditatapnya namja cantik ini tajam.

"Apa kau tak pernah bosan mengangguku terus Kibum-ssi?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Mianhae kalau hyung merasa terganggu. Aku… Aku melakukan ini karena aku suka pada hyung dan ku harap dengan begini perlahan tapi pasti hyung bisa menyukaiku juga." Jawab Kibum sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap kearah wajah Siwon. Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang, alasan yang sama yang selalu Kibum berikan padanya untuk pertanyaan yang sama juga. Siwon sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Kibum dan mungkin cara satu-satunya menjauhkan namja cantik ini darinya ya hanya dengan cara itu saja. Cara yang sudah ia rencanakan dengan kedua sepupunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya rencana ini murni ide dari Siwon dan kedua sepupunya itu hanya sekedar membantu setelah berhasil ia ancam sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan berharap bisa menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Siwon, perlahan Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ne hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ku mohon jadilah kekasihku." Pinta Kibum.

"Kau ingin ku terima?" Tanya Siwon lagi, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumahku nanti jam tujuh malam. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Ucap Siwon lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Tampak raut kebahagiaan di wajah Kibum kini.

"Siwon hyung mengundangku ke rumahnya. Apa ini pertanda kalau dia mau menerimaku?" Tanya Kibum pada diri sendiri. Betapa senangnya hati Kibum saat ini tanpa tahu hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya nanti. Kibum pun segera pulang ke rumah sambil sesekali bersenandung senang. Sesampai di rumah ia segera mempersiapkan semuanya, Kibum hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk berdandan sebelum jam tepat menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Kibum tampak binggung harus merdandan seperti apa untuk datang ke rumah Siwon, bahkan seluruh lemarinya sudah habis ia bongkar semua hanya sekedar untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk ia kenakan malam ini. Menurut Kibum undangan Siwon sama saja dengan ajakan kencan secara tak langsung. Jangan salahkan Kibum, namanya juga orang yang sedang jatuh cinta yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga jadi dia tak dapat berpikir dengan logis saat ini. Yang Kibum pikirkan saat ini bagaimana caranya membuat Siwon terpesona padanya dan membuat namja tampan tadi mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Setelah lebih dari sejam Kibum mencoba seluruh koleksi bajunya akhirnya kini ia siap menemui Siwon di rumahnya. Tak mau membuat Siwon menunggu lama Kibum pun bergegas menuju rumah Siwon mengunakan mobil miliknya yang sudah jarang ia gunakan karena dia terlalu bisa berbergian mengunakan bus. Kibum benar-benar tampak senang sekarang, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Siwon saja bahkan tadi saat ia hendak keluar rumah kedua hyungnya menyapa tapi tak di hiraukan oleh Kibum.

Tepat jam tujuh malam Kibum pun sampai di depan rumah Siwon. Dengan perasaan deg-degan Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah Siwon bahkan rasanya Kibum tak dapat bernafas lagi saat jemari kecilnya memencet bel rumah Siwon saking gugupnya. Tak lama menunggu pintu rumah pun terbuka dan akhirnya Kibum bisa melihat sosok Siwon yang hampir saja membutanya pingsan di tempat. Oke, intinya penampilan Siwon terlalu menyilaukan mata Kibum padahal pada dasarnya penamilan Siwon biasa saja seperti kesehariannya. Karena yang melihat adalah Kibum jadi segala sesuatu yang ada pada Siwon pun terlihat berlebihan.

"Kau datang juga ternyata, masuklah." Ucap Siwon sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar dan menyuruh Kibum masuk. Dengan canggung akhirnya Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Siwon yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. Kibum tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub pada rumah Siwon yang memang terlalu mewah dari rumahnya itu. Maklum saja, Siwon kan memang anak orang berada. "Duduklah dulu, kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Siwon berbasa-basi pada Kibum.

"Apa saja hyung, terserah." Jawab Kibum malu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu. Siwon mengangguk paham lalu segera menghilang ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan dua gelas Jus ditangannya.

"Minumlah." Ucap Siwon pada Kibum sambil menyodorkan segelas jus apel pada Kibum.

"Gomawo hyung." Balas Kibum yang langsung meraik gelas yang diberikan Siwon lalu menyerup isi di dalamnya. "Hyung sendiri yang buat? Apa di rumah sebesar ini tak ada maid-nya?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya. Jujur, jantung Kibum berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena baru kali ini ia bisa duduk dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan namja yang di sukainya itu.

"Ada, tapi mereka sedang ambil cuti semua." Jawab Siwon sambil meletakkan gelas jusnya di atas meja. Siwon menatap Kibum tajam membuat namja cantik tadi semakin gugup saja. "Kau terlihat cantik dari biasanya Bummie." Rayu Siwon sambil memainkan poni Kibum membuat jantung Kibum semakin berdetak cepat dan nyaris behenti bekerja saat tanpa permisi Siwon akhirnya mengecup bibir Kibum. Kibum terdiam membatu dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak saat lagi-lagi Siwon mengecup bibirnya bahkan kini Siwon mulai menciumnya.

Nyawa Kibum seolah-olah melayang dari raganya saat bibir lembut Siwon benar-benar terasa di atas bibirnya bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan lidah Siwon yang menyapu seluruh permukaan bibirnya tadi dan meminta akses masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Jujur saja ini adalah ciuman petama yang Kibum lakukan selain dengan keluarganya. Kibum yang masih terlihat kaku pun perlahan membuka sedikit mulutnya karena merasa lidah Siwon yang terus mendesak ini masuk. Setelah bibir kecil Kibum terbuka sedikit tanpa menunggu lagi Siwon langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kibum.

"Mmmppp… Aaahhh… MMMppp…" Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Kibum bersama dengan suara decakan kedua bibir mereka. Siwon masih terus menjelajahi rongga mulut Kibum dengan lidahnya bahkan ia juga menarik tengkuk Kibum agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan panas. Kibum yang tampak kaku hanya bisa mencengkram kemeja yang Siwon kenakan di bagian dadannya dan sesekali membalas tindakan Siwon dengan lidahnya juga hingga akhirnya terjadi perang lidah di dalam rongga mulut Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum senang dalam hati. Suasana di ruangan itu pun mendadak semakin panas. Tak lama ciuman panas tadi pun berakhir saat Siwon tahu Kibum pasti sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya.

"Hyung…" Ucap Kibum pelan dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Siwon tak membalas perkataan Kibum tadi, yang ada Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kibum menuju ke lantai atas. Kibum yang tak tahu maksud dari Siwon pun hanya mengikuti namja tampan tadi pasrah. Ternyata Siwon membawa Kibum ke kemarnya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Siwon lansgung mendorong tubuh Kibum keatas ranjang.

"Hyung…" Panggil Kibum lagi sambil menatap Siwon yang sedang melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan. Setelahnya Siwon kembali mendekati Kibum bahkan kini Siwon menindih Kibum di bawah tubuhnya. "Hyung…" Panggil Kibum lagi. Jujur saja dia sedikit takut dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan apa lagi saat ia bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas Siwon yang sudah polos tanpa selembar benang pun itu dari dekat. Kibum memang sudah pernah melihat tubuh Siwon sebelumnya setelah latihan basket di kampus tapi ia pun melihatnya dari jauh berbeda dari sekarang jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau kini wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah karena malu.

"Sssttt… Jangan menolak Bummie, nikmati saja." Bisik Siwon di telingga Kibum. Siwon dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kibum, tentu saja Kibum tak menolaknya. Kibum tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan dan dia pun sudah memutuskan untuk memberikannya karena itulah Kibum hanya diam saja saat Siwon mulai membuka bajunya.

"Hyung… aaahhh… aaahhh… ugghhh… aaahhh… eeeggghhh.." Erang Kibum saat Siwon mulai menjelajahi leher mulusnya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak di sana. Siwon mengigit leher Kibum seperti vampire yang haus akan darah lalu menghidapnya dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah keunguan di sekital leber dan bahu Kibum yang sudah ia jelajahi.

"ARRGGHH… Hyuunggg… aaahh… pelannn… aaahhh… pelannn… sakkkiiitt… uugghhh…" Erang Kibum saat Siwon mulai melumat nipple kanannya dan memainkan nipple kirinya dengan tangan. Erangan Kibum semakin terdengar saat Siwon dengan sengaja mengigit dan menghisap nipple kanan Kibum tadi. Harus Siwon akui kalau dia benar-benar suka mendengar desahan Kibum tadi yang membuat hasrat seksualnya meninggi.

"Tenanglah Bummie, nikmati saja." Ucap Siwon yang mulai membuka celana Kibum dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah seperti baju Kibum tadi. Kini Siwon pun bisa melihat tubuh polos Kibum yang begitu mulus tanpa celah itu dengan leluasa. Wajah Kibum bersemu malu saat ia tahu Siwon tengah memperhatikan tubuh polosnya saat ini. "Tubuhmu indah Bummie." Puji Siwon di telinga Kibum sambil sesekali menjilati dan mengigit salah satu titik sensitive Kibum tadi.

"Hyung… aaahhhh… ugghh…" Erang Kibum akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang Siwon berikan padanya. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Kibum jadi wajar saja kalau tubuhnya masih terlalu sensitive dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon tadi.

"UUGGGHHHHTTT… HYYYUUUNNGGG… MMPPPPHHHTTT…" Erang Kibum saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Siwon meremas miliknya di bawah sana yang masih setengah terbangun. Siwon langsung membekap bibir Kibum dengan bibirnya dan membawa namja cantik tadi terlarut dalam ciuman panas. Di bawah saja tangan Siwon dengan cekatan memainkan milik Kibum. Siwon meremas dan mengocok milik Kibum tadi yang akhirnya menegang sempurna dengan precum yang terus keluar membasahi tangan Siwon dan mempermudah Siwon untuk mengocoknya. Siwon melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Kibum dan mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kibum seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di setiap sudut tubuh namja cantik tadi.

"Hyungg… aaahhh… ugghhh… aaahh… aahh… ugghh.. eegghh.." Erangan Kibum semakin jelas terdengar. Namja cantik tadi tampak keenakan dan tanpa sadar meremas rambut Siwon dan menekan kepana namja tampan tadi keselangkangannya. Siwon kini tengah asik mengecupi milik Kibum dan sesekali menjilatinya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar memasukan milik Kibum tadi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Aahhh… aaaahh… hyyuunnnggg… aaahh.. aaah…" Erang Kibum tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Sensasi yang Siwon berikan pada tubuhnya terlalu nikmat apa lagi ini kali pertama Kibum merasakan hal seperti ini. Baru sebentar Siwon memberikan blow job pada Kibum, namja cantik tadi sudah bisa merasakan kalau perutnya mulai menengang dan ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari dalam miliknya yang sedang diemut dan dihisap oleh Siwon tadi.

"SIWONNN HHYYYUUNNNGGG…" Teriak Kibum lantang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya dan memuntahkan semua hasratnya tadi di dalam mulut Siwon. Tanpa ragu Siwon menelan semua sari-sari Kibum tadi tanpa bersisa. Kibum tampak masih terngah-engah pasca klimaks pertamanya tadi. Sedangkan Siwon masih tampak asik membersihkan milik Kibum dari sperma namja cantik tadi. Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kibum membuat namja cantik itu bisa merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri yang masih tertinggal di bibir Siwon.

"Sekarang puaskan aku ne." Pinta Siwon pada Kibum yang terengah-engah di atas ranjang dan terlihat begitu lelah. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan sabagai jawaban dan menutup matanya, ia lelah tentu saja karena ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan jadi klimaks tadi benar-benar menghabiskan tenaganya. Siwon tak memperdulikan Kibum yang kelelahan akibat namja cantik tadi miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam celananya pun jadi ikut terbangun dan meminta di manjakan juga. Siwon segera membuka celananya sebatas paha lalu mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna itu. Setelahnya ia langsung melebarkan kaki Kibum hingga ia bisa melihat lubang kecil namja cantik tadi yang merekah seperti meminta untuk segera ia rasuki.

"Hyung?" Kibum membuka matanya saat merasa ada yang ganjil di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kibum merasa ada benda yang mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dari bawah sana. Dan benar saja, Kibum bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang mengesek-gesekkan ujung milik namja tampan tadi di hole sempit Kibum yang masih steril dan belum pernah terjamah itu. "Hy-Hyung… pelan-pelan sakkkiitt… AARRRGGHHTTT…" Teriak Kibum kencang saat dalam sekali hentakan Siwon menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua. Siwon memang tak mencintai Kibum dan untuk kali ini Siwon mau melakukannya karena ia sedang bernafsu saja, karena itulah Siwon melakukannya dengan Kibum dengan sedikit kasar tanpa pemanasan dan rayuan-rayuan penenang lainya. Bahkan Siwon tak membiarkan Kibum terbiasa dengan ukuran miliknya dulu. Siwon sudah terlalu bernafsu.

"Sa… saakkkiiittt hhyyuunnggg… hikss… pelannn… aaahhh… aaahhh… Hyung…" Kibum mencengkram bahu Siwon kencang hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menancap di bahu namja tampan tadi dan melukainya. Siwon tak mendengarkan kata-kata kesakitan Kibum yang ada dia malah mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya menghentak-hentakan miliknya ke dalam hole Kibum yang awal tadi mengelurarkan darah dan mencengkram miliknya dengan kencang. Siwon tahu tadinya Kibum pasti masih Virgin dan kini ia sudah merampas semuanya dengan kasar dan lebih parahnya lagi tanpa cinta hanya sekedar nafsu saja.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh… uugghhh.. uggghh,… aaaahh… eeeghhh.. aaahh…" Erang Kibum yang mulai merasakan kenikmatan dan melupakan rasa sakitnya tadi. Kibum pun mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan kasar Siwon dan mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. "Aaahhh… aaahh… ugghh.." Kibum terus mengerang saat milik Siwon menyentuh titik sensitive di dalam tubuhnya berkali-kali bahkan Siwon melakukannya terus menerus hingga membuat Kibum merasa semakin melayang. Dan perasaan akan klimans lagi pun Kibum rasakan. Perutnya semakin menegang, holenya pun berdenyut-denyut meremas milik Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan tadi merasa semakin nikmat. Siwon mempercepat gerakannya karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kibum.

"AARRGGGHHTTT…" Erang keduanya hampir bersamaan. Kibum untuk kedua kalinya mengeluarkan sari-sari cintanya yang membasahi tubuh Siwon sedangkan Siwon mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Kibum. "Aaahh.." Erang Kibum lagi saat Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Kibum, Siwon bisa melihat cairan cintanya merembes keluar dari dalam hole sempit Kibum tadi. Kibum yang kelelahan tampak terbaring lemas di atas ranjang sedangkan Siwon sudah beranjank dari atas tubuhnya dan kembali merapikan celananya tadi.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat Kibum, sayang kalau Cuma aku saja yang merasakannya karena itu aku sengaja membawa teman-temanku." Ucap Siwon sambil bersender di samping pintu yang tak lama kemudian terbuka dan masuk lah dua namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yunho dan Hangeng ke dalam kamar tadi. Kibum membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

"A-apa maksud ini semua hyung?" Tanya Kibum takut, ia sudah menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Sedikit sulit memang bagi Kibum untuk melakukan pergerakan kecil saja karena bagian bawah tubuhnya yang barus di rasuki Siwon tadi berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Bummie." Ucap Siwon tanpa perasaan, kini ditangan namja tampan tadi sudah tergengam sebuah handycame yang akan Siwon gunakan untuk merekam semua kejadian yang akan menimpa Kibum nantinya. "Yack! Hyung tunggu apa lagi. Cepat lakukan." Perintah Siwon pada Hangeng dan Yunho yang mulai bergerak mendekati Kibum. Jujur, mereka melakukan semua karena terpaksa dan dibwah kendali serta ancama Siwon.

"Kalian mau apa? Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Aku bilang pergi!" Ucap Kibum takut saat Yunho dan Hangeng semakin mendekatinya. Ia tak pernah mengira Siwon akan setega ini padanya. "Ku mohon jangan. Siwon hyung hentikan ini, ku mohon." Pinta Kibum yang berusaha meronta-ronta dari Yunho dan Hangeng. Siwon tak bereaksi dia sibuk merekam apa yang kedua sepupunya lakukan pada Kibum kini. Seolah-olah tuli akan semua teriakan Kibum, Siwon tersenyum senang melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya kini, kedua sepupunya sedang mengilir namja cantik yang selama ini terus menganggunya.

*** To Be Continue ***

Kaga kuat Buat scene NC lebih dari ini jadi cukup sampai di sini saja. jangan lupa RCL lengkap ya yg udah baca. tingal 1 chap lagi tamat nih cerita.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strom of Love

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09

Chap: 3 / 3

Rated: M.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt, Dead Chara, Little Pysico.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy. Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau? Yang ga comment Dean do'ain gagal… terserah mau gagal apa aja.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

Siwon mengusap wajahnya untuk yang kesekian kali saat bayang-bayang wajah Kibum kembali menghantui pikirannya bersama rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan. Di pandanginya lagi Kibum yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang tak jauh darinya. Wajah Kibum tampak pucat pasi, sudah seminggu namja cantik tadi tak sadarkan diri dan terus terbaring lemah seperti itu dan entah kapan namja cantik itu akan segera membuka matanya lagi.

"Ugh…" Suara lenguhan kecil terdengar oleh Siwon, dengan cepat namja tampan tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ranjang Kibum. Dan benar saja, tampaknya Kibum mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Siwon pun tampak sangat bahagia melihat keadaan Kibum. Siwon dengan cepat beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati ranjang Kibum.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Kibum." Ucap Siwon sambil menyentuh lengan kiri Kibum. Kibum yang awalnya masih mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada langsung diam terpaku saat mendengar suara Siwon lagi. Suara namja yang dulu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Kibum itu kini terdengar begitu menakutkan bagi Kibum. Kibum yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya menatap kearah Siwon dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan membuat Siwon binggung. "Waeyo? Ada yang sakitkah? Katakan dimana." Ucap Siwon ramah pada Kibum yang tampak semakin gemetaran menahan rasa takutnya.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI!" Ucap Kibum ketakutan sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh lalu melemparinya dengan benda apa pun yang bisa ia raih. Tampak sekali Kibum benar-benar takut pada Siwon apa lagi bayang-bayang buruk itu masih terus menghantui pikirannya. Siwon tampak bingung dengan kelakukan Kibum yang takut padanya itu sambil terus berusaha menghindar dari semua benda-benda yang Kibum lemparkan padanya.

"Bummie tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi percayalah." Pinta Siwon sambil terus berusaha menghindar lemparan Kibum seraya berjalan mendekati namja cantik tadi lagi.

"PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN DEKATI AKU. PERGI! AKU MOHON PERGI!" Teriak Kibum ketakutan saat melihat Siwon yang semakin mendekatinya. Namja cantik tadi pun mulai terisak, air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi wajah cantiknya yang masih terlihat pucat itu.

BRRAAAKKKK…

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar, setelahnya sosok Heechul, Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi yang sudah berantakan. Ketiganya mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi selama mereka pergi tadi. Kibum sadar tapi kenapa ruangan itu tampak berantakan dan kenapa pula Kibum tampak meringkuk ketakutan di atas ranjangnya. Kibum yang melihat kedua hyungnya masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya tampak mulai lega, awalnya namja cantik ini berniat menghambur ke dalam pelukan salah satu hyungnya tadi sekedar untuk melindungi dirinya dari Siwon tapi niatnya itu langsung ia urungkan saat melihat sosok Yunho di belakang kedua hyungnya tadi. Jadilah sekarang dia Cuma bisa meringkuk ketakutan di atas ranjangnya.

"Yack! Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan pada adikku Siwon." Marah Jaejoong yang langsung mendekati Kibum. Kibum tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk hyung pertamanya tadi dan menangis di dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Menyingkirlah!" Ucap Heechul tak suka sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga jauh ke lantai. Siwon tahu kedua namja cantik yang merupakan hyung dari Kibum tadi memang sangat membencinya. "Jangan pernah dekati adikku lagi." Ucap Heechul lagi kali ini tak hanya pada Siwon saja tapi juga pada Yunho yang masih termanggu di depan pintu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setelahnya Heechul langsung mendekati namja cantik yang merupakan adiknya tadi dan membantu Jaejoong menenangkannya.

"Uljima Bummie, kami disini. Jangan takut lagi ne, hyung berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dari namja-namja berengsek itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut Kibum. Jaejoong tahu Kibum sangat ketakutan kini, itu terbukti dari tubuh Kibum yang bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong menatap Siwon dan juga Yunho mantan kekasihnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dengan tatapan tak suka. Yunho dulu boleh saja menjadi kekasihnya tapi tidak untuk saat ini, yang tersisa untuk namja tampan tadi hanya rasa benci dan kecewa begitu pula dengan apa yang Heechul rasakan pada Hangeng. Semua rencanan indah kedua namja cantik tadi dengan masing-masing pasangannya langsung pupus di tengah jalan karena insiden ini.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

Hangeng yang sejak tadi mencari keberadaan Heechul tapi tak kunjung menemukan namja cantik tadi tampak mulai gelisah. Pasalnya nasib hubungan antara ia dan Heechul sudah diambang batas kehancuran dan semua itu memang karena kesalahannya sendiri. Hangeng baru saja akan kembali mencari Heechul di ruang rawat Kibum karena dia yakin pasti kekasihnya itu akan kembali kesana untuk memastikan keadaan Kibum yang belum sadarkan diri sejak seminggu yang lalu itu, tapi Hangeng langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat Donghae salah satu sahabatnya yang bekerja di rumah sakit tempat ia berada saat ini memanggilnya. Mau tak mau Hangeng pun memilih menemui Donghae terlebih dahulu karena apa yang akan namja tadi sampaikan padanya pasti sangat penting.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Hangeng mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Donghae dengan perlahan tak lama terdengar suara sahutan Donghae dari dalam sana yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tadi khas ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit.

"Duduklah dulu Han." Suruh Donghae pada Hangeng yang hanya menurut saja.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Hangeng tak sabaran. Oke, sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu secara diam-diam Hangeng meminta Donghae melakukan tes DNA terhadap bayi yang ada di dalam rahim Kibum. Ia harus tahu anak siapa yang saat ini tengah di kandung calon adik iparnya itu. Dan kalau boleh berharap Hangeng pasti menginginkan kalau anak yang Kibum kandung itu bukan anaknya karena ia tak mau menerima resiko harus berpisah dari Heechul namja cantik yang begitu ia cintai.

"Jawabannya ada di dalam sini Han, kau baca saja. Ah ya, aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena ada satu operasi yang harus ku tangani saat ini." Ucap Donghae sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan lambang rumah sakit tertera jelas di amplop tadi. Donghae tampak terburu-buru apa lagi tak lama kemudian seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi memanggil Donghae.

"Ne Hae, gomawo atas bantuannya." Ucap Hangeng sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Donghae sambil membawa amplop putih tadi. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang sedikit sepi Hangeng langsung membuka amplop tadi dan membaca isi di dalamnya dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat dan rasa takut yang menjalar di setiap persendian tubuhnya. Hangeng takut kalau nanti fakta berkata dialah appa dari anak yang Kibum kandung.

"I-ini tak mungkin… Ini pasti bohong." Guman Hangeng pelan, perlahan tetesan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Di dalam surat yang ia baca jelas tertera namanya sebagai appa biologis bayi yang sedang Kibum kandung bukan nama Yunho atau pun Siwon. Hancur sudah harapannya kini, kalau sampai Heechul tahu anak yang Kibum kandung itu adalah anaknya sudah bisa di pastikan pasti mereka berdua akan berpisah dan Hangeng tak meninginkan itu. Ia terlalu mencintai Heechul dan tak bisa berpisah dari namja cantik tadi yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun ini apa lagi dulu saat mendapatkan Heechul banyak halangan yang ia hadapi sampai akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersatu.

"Tidak, anak itu bukan anak ku. Bukan..." Ucap Hangeng ditengah isakannya. Tubuh namja tampan tadi pun perlahan merosot kebawah hingga benar-benar terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Hangeng menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia tampak frustasi menerima kanyataan yang ada. Sungguh ia belum siap untuk melepaskan Heechul, perasaannya pada namja cantik tadi terlalu dalam.

"Semua gara-gara kau Choi Siwon BERENGSEK!" Teriak Hangeng kesal sambil meremas-remas surat yang tadi di pegangnya menjadi bentuk yang tak tentu lagi. "Kalian berdua, semua karena kalian. Kalian harus merasakan akibatnya. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan Chullie-ku." Ucap Hangeng ditengah isakannya.

"Kalian harus merasakan perih yang ku rasakan juga." Ucap Hangeng yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan dendam berbeda dari Hangeng yang sebelumnya.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Author Pov…_

BRRAAAKKKK…

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar terdengan cukup kencang membuat lima namja di dalam ruangan tadi terlonjak kaget dan serempak menatap kearah namja yang sudah membuka pintu tadi dengan kasar. Tampaklah oleh kelimanya sosok Hangeng yang terdiam di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang menakutkan, penuh dengan rasa benci dan dendam.

"Hannie…" Guman Heechul pelan saat melihat sosok namja yang dicintainya itu berdiri dengan sebuah pisau di gengaman tangannya. Entah dari mana Hangeng mendapatkan pisau itu dan bagaimana caranya ia sampai bisa masuk sampai ke ruang rawat Kibum dengan membawa sebilah pisau yang cukup tajam tadi di tangannya. Heechul yang melihat sang kekasih seperti itu mendadak merasakan sebuah firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Hangeng kenapa kau… Omona… kenapa kau membawa benda itu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Hangeng yang menatap kearah Kibum yang sedang di peluknya tajam.

"Kau… Kau harus mati." Ucap Hangeng sambil menunjuk kearah Kibum yang semakinh bergetar ketakutan di dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Kelima namja di dalam ruangan tadi tampak kaget mendengar ucapah Hangeng terlebih saat namja keturunan China tadi menatap penuh kebencian pada Kibum.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung melindungi Kibum di balik punggungnya.

"Hannie, apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan gila." Ucap Heechul yang berusaha menahan Hangeng namun dengan kasar namja tampan tadi langsung mendorong tubuh Heechul hingga jatuh keatas sofa.

"Kau mau apa Hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang berusaha mencegah sepupunya tadi yang tampak sudah di kuasai rasa benci dan dendam.

"Aku akan membunuh dia dan juga bayinya itu. Dan juga kau Siwon." Desis Hangeng pada Siwon yang berusaha menghalang-halanginya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bertindak gila hyung. Kibum dan bayinya tak bersalah kalau kau mau bunuh saja aku tapi jangan pernah sakiti Kibum." Ucap Siwon yang mulai mencegah Hangeng hingga tak bisa di elakkan lagi terjadi baku hantam di antara kedua namja tampan tadi. Membuat beberapa orang di sana memekik takut saat melihat Hangeng berkali-kali mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Siwon dan untungnya Siwon cukup gesit untuk mengelak setiap tebasan pisau dari sepupunya tadi.

Bugh… Brraakkk…

Satu tendangan Hangeng mengenai Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan tadi terpental menabrak meja. Sudut bibir Siwon terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, kepalanya pun bernasib sama setelah tadi terhantuk dengan suduh meja yang runcing. Hangeng mendekati Siwon meraih kerah baju sepupunya tadi dan tanpa ampun menusukan pisaunya tepat di ulu hati Siwon. Siwon mengerang sakit saat benda runcing tadi menumbus kulitnya semakin dalam. Setelah Hangeng menarik kembali pisaunya yang di penuhi darah itu, tubuh Siwon langsung jatuh kelantai sambil memegangi peutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"HANGENG." Pekik Heechul tak percaya kalau namja yang dicintainya itu yang terkenal pendiam tega menusuk Siwon tanpa perasaan seperti itu. Heechul tak mengenal sosok Hangeng saat ini, namja itu bukan Hangengnya lagi. Hangeng tersenyum senang setelah berhasil membuat sepupunya yang menyebabkan semua masalahnya itu roboh hanya dalam satu tusukan saja. Kini tinggal satu masalah saja, Kibum dan bayi yang namja cantik tadi kandung. Hangeng menatap kearah Kibum yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mendekati kedua namja cantik tadi yang mulai ketakutan.

"Han, kau mau apa lagi. Jangan berbuat gila lebih dari ini." Ucap Yunho yang mencoba mengajak Hangeng bicara.

"Diam saja kau Yun kalau kau masih mau selamat dan tak bernasib sama dengan bajingan satu itu." Ucap Hangeng sambil melirik kearah Siwon yang tampak sekarat tak jauh dari Heechul berada. Hangeng kembali menatap kearah Jaejoong dan Kibum. "Kau menyingkir dari namja itu kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu." Ucap Hangeng pada Jaejoong yang tampak ketakutan.

"Hangeng jangan, sadarlah." Ucap Jaejoong memcoba menenagkan Hangeng.

"Ku bilang menyingkir atau kau juga mau kubunuh." Ancam Hangeng pada Jaejoong yang semakin ketakutan.

"HANGENG." Bentak Yunho yang tak suka melihat sepupunya itu berkata seperti tadi pada namja cantik yang sampai detik ini masih dicintainya tadi. Hangeng tersenyum meremehkan dan tak menghiraukan bentakan Yunho padanya. Tatapan matanya lurus terarah pada Jaejoong dan Kibum.

"Kau tak mau menyingkir sama saja dengan kau meminta nasib yang sama dengan namja berengsek itu." Ucap Hangeng pada Jaejoong. Hangeng mengeratkan gengamannya pada pisau yang ia pegang. Pisau tadi terus meneteskan darah Siwon mengotori lantai rumah sakit. "Aku akan membunuhmu juga Jae." Murak Hangeng beranjak mendekati Jaejoong yang ketakutan seraya mengacungkan pisaunya bersiap untuk menikam Jaejoong.

"JAE AWAS!" Dengan cepat Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong membuat tubuh namja cantik tadi terdorong bersama dengan tubuh Kibum. Akibat dorongan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong terselamatkan tapi Yunho berhasil Hangeng tikam tepat di bagian punggungnya dan menembus sampai ke jantungnya. Tubuh Kibum yang ikut terdorong bersama Jaejoong jatuh dari atas ranjang membuat ia terhempas dengan cukup keras ke lantai rumah sakit. Tampak kibum mengerang sakit akibat benturan tadi, Kibum memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit seolah-olah mencabik-cabiknya dari dalam. Perlahan darah segar juga mengalir di kedua kaki putihnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah akibat genangan darah yang terus keluar dari organ intim Kibum.

"YUUNNIIEEE.!" Pekik Jaejoong saat melihat tubuh namja yang masih ada di dalam hatinya itu jatuh kelantai dengan punggung yang tertancap sebilan pisau. Jaejoong langsung meraih tubuh Yunho ke dalam dekapannya, ia pun mulai menitikan air mata melihat sang pujaan hati tampak kesakitan.

Heechul yang hanya bisa melihat semua yang terjadi hanya bisa dia membatu, tubuhnya terlalu lemas melihat semua kejadian yang terasa terlalu cepat terjadi tadi. Hangeng yang menikam Siwon lalu Yunho dan Kibum yang mengerang kesakitan. Semua seperti mimpi buruk bagi Heechul. Heechul kembali sadar saat Hangeng meraih tangannya dengan tangan namja tadi yang di penuhi darah. Hangeng mencoba menarik Heechul pergi tapi namja cantik tadi melawan terus.

"Lepaskan, mau apa lagi kau. Dasar pembunuh, lepaskan aku. Aku membencimu Hangeng." Ucap Heechul sambil terus meronta-ronta dari gengaman tangan Hangeng. Hangeng yang tak suka dengan perkataan terakhir Heechul langsung memukul tengkuk namja cantik tadi membuat Heechul hilang kesadaran. Lalu setelahnya Hangeng pun membawa tubuh Heechul pergi dari sana meninggalkan keempan namja lainnya di ruangan tadi.

"Yunnie, bertahanlah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang di banjiri oleh air matanya.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yunho lemah sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Pabo, aku tak apa-apa Hiks… Hiks…" Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Jae, jangan menagis lagi. Saranghae." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

"Nado Yunnie, Nado. Bertahanlah ku mohon." Pinta Jaejoong yang tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang semakin melemah.

"Jaga dia untukku ne, aku mencintai… ka… lian… Sa… Ssarang… Hae.." Ucap Yunho pelan sampai akhirnya namja tampan tadi menutup kedua matanya membuat Jaejoong semakin panik.

"Yunnie bangun, jangan bercanda. Bangunlah…" Pinta Jaejoong sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho pelan tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari namja tampan tadi membuat Jaejoong semakin mengencangkan isakannya.

Siwon yang tampak lemas setelah mendapat satu tusukan di ulu hatinya dari Hangeng mencoba mendekati Kibum yang terus mengerang kesakitan. Namja tampan tadi meraih tubuh Kibum, Siwon mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dan lebih memilih menenagkan Kibum.

"Bummie bertahanlah." Pinta Siwon sambil menyanga tubuh Kibum di dadanya. Siwon pun tadi sempat memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster agar segera datang kesana menolong mereka semua.

"Hyung… sakittt…. Aaarrrggghhh… sakkkiittt hhyuuunggg…" Ucap Kibum terus sambil meremasih perutnya. Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena tubuhnya pun sudah lemas bahkan pandangan matanya perlahan mengabur hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari luka tusukannya tadi. Tak lama setelah Siwon pingsan Kibum pun tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam dekapan namja tampan tadi. Setelahnya beberapa suster dan dokter pun mulai masuk dan mendapati ruangannya yang sudah hancur dan tiga namja yang tak sadarkan diri membuat mereka semua bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi keterkejutan para suster dan dokter tadi tak berlangsung lama karena dengan segera mereka mencoba menolong Siwon, Kibum dan Yunho yang terlukan dan menenangkan Jaejoong yang tampak shock dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

*** The End ***


	4. Epilog

Tittle: Strom_ of Love_

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Chap: Epilog.

Rated: T.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Genre: Romance, Angst.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy Lover, Boy x Boy. Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Dean Udah Bilang nggak suka nggak usah baca, jadi dean ga terima flame atau comment yang membetekan. Kalau ga suka ceritanya, ga suka pairnya, ga suka authornya atau apa lah itu mending jangan baca dari pada kamu dean sumpahin, mau? Yang ga comment Dean do'ain gagal… terserah mau gagal apa aja.

Disclaimer: This story pure make me.

*** Strom of Love ***

_Kibum Pov…_

Lima tahun berlalu setelah malapetaka terbesar dalam hidupku itu terjadi, perlahan semua mulai membaik walau kenangan masa lalu tak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan kami, membayang-banyangi kami di setiap mimpi malam, membuat kami takut, membuat kami menangis dengan sendirinya. Tapi semua yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi dan menjadi kenangan pahit masa lalu saja. Aku yang saat itu hancur pun mulai kembali meniti hidupku dari awal hingga akhirnya aku bisa berdiri dengan tegak disini tanpa bayang-banyang masa lalu yang menakutkan yang terus menghantuiku selama dua tahun pertama. Kini senyuman manis dan hangat bisa kembali ku rekahkan dibibir kecilku.

Tapi walau pun begitu aku tetap masih belum bisa melupakan semua kejadian di masa lalu itu, walau pun kini rasa sakitnya sudah tak terasa lagi tapi kenangan itu tetap terekam jelas di ingatanku. Kejadian saat aku di permainkan oleh namja yang ku suka, kejadian dia mana aku terus di terror hingga aku tak sanggup lagi memandang dunia dan kejadian penusukan berdarah di rumah sakit kala itu. Setelah kejadian penusukan yang dilakukan Hangeng hyung saat itu semua berakhir dan dimulailah babak hidup kami yang baru.

Hangeng hyung, namja yang merupakan kekasih hyung keduaku Heechul hyung dan juga pelaku penusukan lima tahun yang lalu, setelah kejadian itu Hangeng hyung membawa lari Heechul hyung entah kemana sampai akhirnya setahun kemudian akhirnya aku dan Jaejoong hyung mengetahui di mana keberadaan mereka. Hangeng hyung membawa Heechul hyung keluar dari korea dan menetap di New York. Kami mengetahui hal itu pun saat Heechul hyung mengirimi sebuah surat bersama selembar foto, foto yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar dirinya dan Hangeng hyung yang tampak bahagia bersama sesosok bayi mungil yang mungkin umurnya baru tujuh atau delapan bulan. Bayi itu sangat mirip dengan keduanya, dan memang benar kalau bayi itu anak keduanya. Aku dan Jaejoong hyung sempat kaget saat mengetahui hal itu, ternyata saat Hangeng hyung membawa Heechul hyung kabur dalam keadaan hyung cantikku itu tengah berbadan dua. Untung saja Hangeng hyung tak berbuat kasar padanya, dan aku pun yakin dia tak akan pernah bisa mengasari Heechul hyung karena cintanya yang begitu besar pada hyungku, seperti cintaku pada namja itu.

Dalam surat yang dikirimi Heechul hyung, Heechul hyung meminta dengan sangat padaku dan juga Jaejoong hyung agar menutup gugatan kami pada kepolisian atas kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu, Heechul tak mau terus hidup dalam pelarian karena status suaminya yang buronan kepolisian karena itulah ia meminta kami berdua menutup gugatan kami pada Hangeng hyung. Setelah mempertimbangkan semua dengan matang akhirnya aku dan Jaejoong menghapus gugatan kami demi Heechul hyung dan juga demi bayinya yang tidak berdosa itu, sungguh kasihan bayi itu kalau sampai ia tahu ayahnya seorang buronan kepolisian.

Yunho hyung, salah satu namja yang juga membuat hidupku hancur selain Hangeng hyung, namja yang juga murupakan kekasih dari hyung pertamaku, Jaejoong hyung, dan juga ayah dari kedua keponakan kembarku, namja yang terkena tusukan Hangeng hyung lima tahun yang lalu. Tusukan Hangeng hyung tepat mengenai jantungnya mengakibatkan ia kekurangan banyak darah hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia. Di saat Yunho hyung meninggal aku tak tahu apa aku harus merasa bahagia saat itu atau merasa sedih. Ya, aku tertawa dalam tangisanku di hari pemakamannya. Aku tertawa karena satu orang yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur malah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, rasanya aku begitu senang saat itu karena tanpa harus turun tangan rasa sakitku sudah terbalaskan oleh kematiannya. Tapi aku juga menangis di saat yang bersamaan ketika aku melihat betapa rapuhnya Jaejoong hyung saat itu.

Jaejoong hyung tak berhenti menangis di setiap kali ia mengingat Yunho hyung dari saat dokter mengabarkan berita duka itu sampai beberapa minggu setelahnya hingga membuatnya terus drop dan harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit, dan di saat itu lah aku tahu kalau ternyata Jaejoong hyung tengah mengandung anak Yunho hyung, oh Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan pada kami setelah ini. Aku yang saat itu tengah dalam keadaan hancur pun tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghiburnya selain hanya menatapnya dari jauh saja. Jaejoong hyung mulai meninggalkan kenangan pahit, berhenti menangis dan kembali menjadi Jaejoong hyungku yang dulu saat kandungannya berusia hampir empat bulan. Saat itu kondisinya sangat buruk dan semakin buruk dengan kesedihanya itu hingga mempengaruhi kandungannya. Berulang kali ia masuk rumah sakit, berulang kali ia mengalami pendarahan hebat yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan satu-satunya titipan Yunho hyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bahkan dokter sudah menyarankan agar Jaejoong hyung mengugurkan kandungannya saja mengingat kondisinya yang terlalu parah, tapi ia tak mau dan karena itulah Jaejoong hyung mulai kembali bangkit, demi anaknya yang sudah Yunho titipkan di dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon hyung, namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di hari penerimaan siswa baru dan juga namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku dengan perbuatan kejinya padaku bersama kedua saudara sepupunya itu. Setelah kejadian penusukan yang Hangeng hyung lakukan padanya dan juga Yunho hyung, Siwon mendapatkan satu tusukan pada ulu hatinya hingga membuat ia harus menerima perawatan intensif selama hampir dua minggu di rumah sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong hyung melaporkan Siwon hyung pada kepolisian hingga akhirnya ia harus mendekam di tahanan. Jaejoong hyung sebenarnya kurang puas dengan hukuman yang hakim berikan pada Siwon hyung karena namja tampan tadi hanya mendapat hukuman penjarra selama lima tahun saja dan juga denda uang yang tak terlalu besar. Siwon hyung masih keturunan orang kaya jadi mudah bagi dia untuk memainkan keadilan seperti itu dan itulah yang membuat Jaejoong hyung kurang puas. Tapi untukku setidaknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup karena dia masih menerima hukuman tidak seperti Hangeng hyung yang terus menjadi buronan kepolisian selama lima tahun ini.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu dan yang sudah terjadi biarlah menjadi kenangan saja, aku ingin memulai semua kehidupanku yang hacur dari awal. Dan kalau boleh jujur selama lima tahun ini aku masih terus mencintai dia, Siwon hyung, terlepas dari semua kesalahannya di masa lalu. Karena itulah disini aku berada kini, di depan sebuah kantor polisi terkenal di Seoul, menunggu dengan sabar sosok namja yang akan keluar dari dalam sana cepat atau lambat karena hari ini hari kebebasan Siwon hyung setelah lima tahun mendekam di dalam jeruji tahanan.

_o0o_

Choi Siwon, namja yang sudah lima tahun berada di dalam sel tahanan karena semua kesalahannya di masalalu, tampak mulai berjalan keluar dari sebuah kantor polisi yang menjadi tempat ia di tahan selama ini. Ia tahu tak aka nada yang bisa menyambutnya keluar dari tahanan karena kini ia hanyalah anak yatim piatu dengan begitu banyak dosa dan kesalahan di masa lalu, kalau dulu ia masih memiliki Yunho dan Hangeng yang menjadi saudara terdekatnya tapi kini ia benar-benar sendiri, Yunho meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan secara tak langsung ialah penyebab dari kematian sepupunya tadi lalu Hangeng yang ia yakini pasti sangat membencinya sampai detik ini. Siwon benar-benar merasa kesepian lima tahun ini apa lagi selama di dalam tahanan tak ada satu pun orang yang pernah mengunjunginya, jadi ia yakin saat ia keluar pun tak akan ada orang yang perduli pada dirinya lagi.

Tapi ternyata pemikirannya tadi salah saat ia benar-benar sudah berada di luar kantor polisi langkah kakinya pun terhenti saat melihat sosok kecil namja cantik itu yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan sana sambil menatap kearahnya. Entahlah bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat ini, terharu, sedih, sakit, bahagia, senang semua bercampur menjadi satu membuat ia tak tahu lagi perasaan mana yang lebih dominan ia rasakan saat ini. Siwon tahu pasti siapa sosok namja cantik tadi yang sudah lima tahun ia tak pernah lagi ia lihat atau pun ia dengar kabarnya. Sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum, hoobae-nya lima tahun yang lalu dan juga namja yang sudah ia hancurkan masa depannya.

Perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan perasaan ragu, ia takut kalau ia mendekati namja cantik tadi yang ada malahan namja cantik itu malah pergi meninggalkannya, ia sadar dengan kesalahan dan kebodohan yang ia lakukan lima tahun yang lalu, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Tapi langkahnya menjadi pasti saat ia juga melihat Kibum berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah datarnya, rasa takut itu masih sedikit ada, ia takut Kibum masih membencinya sampai detik ini dan membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"Ki-Kibum." Ucap Siwon ragu saat jarak di antara keduanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi, Kibum tersenyum sebagai balasan, senyuman manis yang sudah tak pernah ia lihat lagi dan juga senyuman yang membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Akhirnya hyung keluar juga dari dalam sana." Ucap Kibum membuat Siwon terdiam terpana dengan berjuta pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Perlahan setitik air mata menetes dari mata Siwon melihat senyuman tulus di bibir Kibum yang pernah ia rengut dulu.

"Nde, lama tak melihatmu Kibum." Ucap Siwon bahagia sambil menyeka air matanya yang entah kenapa semakin deras mengalir seolah-olah tak akan bisa berhenti mengalir lagi.

"Kau tampak sehat hyung walau sedikit kurusan dan… tidak terawat." Ucap Kibum santai dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Siwon terdiam, ia benar-benar binggung harus berkata apa lagi. Perasaan takutnya tadi kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah rasa bahagia yang begitu besar.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon dengan nada seraknya.

"Nde?" Balas Kibum heran.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tahu dosaku padamu sudah telalu besar dan aku tak layak untuk mendapatkan kata maaf lagi darimu, tapi aku sangat mengharapkan kata maaf itu darimu." Ucap Siwon sambil berlutut di depan Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"Bangunlah hyung, malu di lihat orang." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik kearah orang-orang di skeitarnya yang menatap heran pada keduanya.

"Aniya, aku akan terus begini sampai kau benar-benar memaafkanku." Kekeh Siwon, Kibum menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berlutut di depan namja tampan tadi sekedar untuk menyamakan tinggi keduanya. Kibum merengkuh wajah Siwon dengan keduanya tangan kecilnya dan menghapus air mata yang masih terus menetes.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung." Jawab Kibum tulus membuat air mata Siwon kembali mengalir deras. Tampak lemah memang, tapi Siwon benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lagi.

"Gomawo Kibum, gomawo."Ucap Siwon sambil meraih tangan Kibum dan mengecupnya berkali-kali membuat Kibum terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Siwon tadi.

"Nde, hyung, sudah jangan begini malu di lihat orang-orang." Ucap Kibum sambil membawa tubuh Siwon berdiri lalu tersenyum manis pada namja tampan tadi membuat jantung Siwon berdetak kencang.

"Kibum." Panggil Siwon.

"Nde?" Jawab Kibum heran.

"Maukah… maukah… kau memulai semuanya dari awal denganku?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kibum terkejut, Siwon yang melihat keterkejutan Kibum langusng menundukan kepalanya. Ia yakin pasti Kibum akan melolaknya mana mau Kibum memulai semua dari awal dengan namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Seharusnya kau sadar diri Siwon, kau pikir siapa kamu itu? Hanya namja yang penuh dengan dosa tahu.

"Nde, hyung aku mau." Jawab Kibum yang gentian membuat Siwon terkejut. Siwon pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kibum tajam mencoba mencari kebohongan dari mata namja cantik tadi.

"Benarkah kamu… Mau?" Tanya Siwon ragu mencoba memastikan, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat dada Siwon semakin berdesir senang.

"Kau mau pulangkan hyung, kajja aku antar?" Ajak Kibum yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya di depan Siwon. Siwon pun segera menyusul dan mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum, perlahan dengan sedikit ragu ia mencoba meraih tangan kiri Kibum untuk ia gengam. Kibum tak menunjukan tanda-tanda berontak saat tangan kecil Kibum berada di dalam gengamannya dan hal itu membuat ia terlonjak bahagia.

_o0o_

"Hoek… Hoek… Hoek…" Dari dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang ada di sebuah bangunan apartemen yang tak bisa di bilang sederhana di tengah-tengah padatnya kota New York terdengan sebuah suara aneh seperti orang yang sedang muntah dan memang benar di dalam kamar mandi tadi tengah berada seorang namja cantik yang sedang sibuk membuang isi di dalam perutnya yang sudah kosong hingga hanya cairan putih saja yang berhasil ia keluarkan. Setelah membasuh bibirnya namja cantik tadi pun segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Kakinya terus berjalan membawa ia menuju sebuah ruang makan di samping dapur apartementnya.

"Habis muntah lagi nde?" Tanya sesosok namja tampan pada namja cantik tadi yang tak lain adalah Hangeng dan Heechul. Heechul menganggukan kepalanya pelan seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kayu yang melingkari meja makan. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Hangeng pada sang isteri.

"Aniya, perutku tak enak rasanya gege." Balas Heechul manja.

"Cobalah untuk makan walau Cuma sedikit." Rayu Hangeng pada Heechul yang saat ini tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka, kandungan Heechul baru memasuki bulan pertama hingga membuat namja cantik tadi masih sering terkena morning sickness.

"Aku tak mau makan kalau nantinya akan ku buang lagi bukankah itu percuma saja." Balas Heechul muram.

"Cobalah makan ini walau Cuma sedikit." Ucap Hangeng sambil memberikan beberapa potong buah pada Heechul, Heechul Cuma menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memakan buah-buahan tadi. "Makanlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu melihat Hee Kyung sudah bangun atau belum." Ucap Hangeng yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Tak lama namja tampan berparas China tadi kembali menemui sang isteri dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun di dalam gendongannya.

"Mau umma." Ucap Hee Kyung, anak yang Hangeng gendong, sambil merentangkan tangannya pada Heechul. Heechul pun segera mengambil Hee Kyung dari suaminya.

"Pagi Baby." Ucap Heechul sambil mengecupi wajah anaknya bertubi-tubi.

"Umma bau." Ucap namja kecil tadi membuat Hangeng tertawa kecil dan Heechul yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tengah ngambek.

"Kamu juga bau baby." Ucap Heechul sambil mengelitiki pinggang anaknya.

"Sudah Chullie jangan di kelitiki terus, nanti dia nangis." Ucap Hangeng pada Heechul yang langsung menghentikan aksinya tadi.

"Umma, mau susu." Ucap Hee Kyung sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Heechul.

"Ycak! Kau ini sudah besar baby dan bahkan hari ini hari pertamamu masuk ke taman kanan-kanan." Protes Heechul pada anaknya yang malah merengut lucu.

"Mau susu." Rengek Hee Kyung.

"Arra… Arra… Arra… Poppo umma dulu." Pinta Heechul sambil menunju bibirnya yang tentu saja langsung di kecup oleh anak laki-lakinya tadi.

"Susu umma." Rengek Hee Kyung lagi.

"Aish… Arra…" Ucap Heechul yang langsung menyingkap bajunya dan memberikan nipple kirinya pada sang anak yang tampak senang menghisapi nipplenya tadi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang suami, batin Heechul.

"Setelah adikmu lahir kau tak boleh menyusu pada umma lagi ya." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengusap kepala anaknya pelan. Hee Kyung melepas nipple Heechul sesaat untuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hangeng membuat Heechul tertawa pelan dan Hangeng yang berdecak kesal.

"Dia sama saja denganmu tahu." Ucap Heechul pada Hangeng yang langsung mendapat kecupan manis di bibirnya. "Nakal." Heechul memukul lengan Hangeng pelan dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Kau itu manis, jadi jangan lahakan kami kau menyukaimu." Bisik Hangeng di telinga Heechul membuat namja cantik tadi tersipu malu apa lagi saat Hangeng kembali mengecup bibirnya sebelum akhirnya namja tampan tadi menghilang di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka bertiga.

_o0o_

"Aku datang lagi Yunnie." Ucap seorang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong sambil meletakkan sebuket lili putih di atas batu nisan Yunho, namja yang sudah memberinya dua malaikan kecil yang sangat tampan seperti duplikan dari namja yang di cintainya tadi, setelah meletakkan buket bunga tadi Jaejoong tampak mulai berdoa di depan makan Yunho.

"Tak terasa lima tahun berlalu Yunnie, Youngmin dan Kwangmin kini tubuh dengan sehat kau tahu? Andai kau juga ada di sini menyaksikan mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tampan dan pintar sepertimu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai mentes deras.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunnie, aku ingin bersamamu dimana pun kau berada kini. Tapi aku sadar untuk saat ini kita masih belum bisa bersatu karena Youngmin dan Kwangmin masih membutuhkan aku ada di sini mereka, bisakah… bisakah kau bersabar menungguku sampai saat itu tiba Yunnie? Aku berjanji tak akan ada yang lain selain dirimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menundukan wajahnya membua tetesan krystal cair tadi menetes membasahi permukaan nisan Yunho yang tertampang wajah namja tampan tadi di sana. Perlahan Jaejoong menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir tadi dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kau tahu Yunnie, dia keluar dari tahanan hari ini. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku masih membencinya. Karena dia kita terpisahkan, karena dia anak-anakku tak memiliki appa lagi." Jaejoong terdiam sesaat masih dengan isakannya. "Tapi aku tak bisa terus begini Yunnie, Kibum… Kibum masih menyukai namja itu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Beritahu aku Yunnie, aku bingung." Ucap Jaejoong yang kembali terisak kencang.

"Umma, masih lamakah?" Tanya sesosok namja kecil yang usianya masih empat tahun. Jaejoong yang menyadari keberadaan sang anak pertamanya, Youngmin, pun langsung menghapus air matanya dan menatap kearah anaknya tadi.

"Sebentar lagi sayang? Diama Kwangmin?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang anak.

"Bermain di sebalah sana." Jawab Youngmin sambil menunjuk kearah tempat dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"Kemarilah, beri salam pada appa-mu." Ucap Jaejoong, Youngmin pun beranjak medekati ummanya tadi.

"Annyoung appa, aku dan umma datang lagi tapi anak bodoh satu itu entah dimana sekarang dia malah asik bermain sendirian." Ucap Youngmin pada makan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya tadi.

"Umma." Teriak seorang namja kecil sambil berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan Youngmin.

"Paboya, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Youngmin sambil memukul kepala Kwangmin pelan membuat namja yang lebih muda lima belas menit darinya tadi medengus kesal mirip sekali dengan Yunho, pikir Jaejong dalam hati.

"Sakit hyung." Ucap Kwangmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh sang hyung.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar di depan appa, tak baik. Sebaiknya sekarang kita berdoa untuk appa sebelum kembali, umma harus kekantor siang ini." Ucap Jaejoong pada kedua anaknya yang menganggukan kepala mereka pelan. Ketiganya pun tampak mulai berdoa lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan makam Yunho.

"Umma.' Panggil kawangmin saat ketiganya menuruni tangga-tangga yang ada di daerah pemakaman tadi.

"Nde, waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan diapit oleh kedua anaknya tadi.

"Tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat… tampan. Dia bilang kalau umma cantik dan aku serta Youngmin hyung lucu. Lalu orang itu juga mengatakan kalau umma jangan bersedih lagi, kalau umma bersedih nanti ada orang yang menunggu umma dengan sedih pula." Ucap Kwangmin membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Baboya, kenapa kau bicara pada orang aneh begitu sih." Ucap Youngmin sambil memukul kepala sang adik lagi.

"Yack! Hyung suka sekali sih memukul kepalaku." Protes Kwangmin hingga terjadi adu mulut diantara keduanya. Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil menatap kearah makan Yunho lalu tersenyum manis.

"Saranghae Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menenangkan kedua anaknya yang tengah bertengkar tadi tanpa mengetahui ada sesosok namja yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya sambil berbisik lirih.

"Nado saranghae Jae."

*** Fin ***


End file.
